grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Hibari
Appearance The first thing one would notice from Gray would be his bright blonde hair. Moving from that one will notice his deep red eyes. However what is alluring about them is that they are cat like. Standing at 6'2 Gray has an average build, not too large but not scrawny either. Gray is always found wearing his black shirt with one sleeve missing. He keeps the shirt partly unzipped as he normally finds it irritates his neck.. He wears baggy black pants that reach down to his black combat boots. Underneath his clothing is where his fishmen origins can be found. He has a set of gills low on his neck and inside of his shoulder blades. Finding that normal clothes irritate his gills Gray wears a black compression shirt that allows his gills to breathe while remaining covered. Personality As a child Gray was happy and energetic and would normally let his curiosity get the better of him. He would often leave and explore his home island for hours without getting bored. Though after learning how the real world regarded fishmen Gray became more cautious and quiet. Growing up Gray remained relaxed and laid back Gray can become serious when the need arises. However he can be short-tempered, aggressive, and will stand his ground against foes. He finds solitude in being by himself and would often keep away from others wanting to hide away rather than enjoy life. Gray wants to get to know others but deep down is terrified of what they would think if they discovered his heritage. Never letting someone closer than arms reach Gray got used to his lonely life. In combat Gray is calm and collected but is prone to letting his emotions getting to better than him. Gray does have a reckless side and can be easily excitable and angered. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger Biography Growing up in solitude Gray never knew his parents. All he remembers is his foster grandfather Kain Hibari taking him in when he was very young. Being a blacksmith Kain started teaching Gray swordsmanship at a young age. Knowing what people may think of the half fishmen Kain wanted Gray to know how to defend himself should the need arise. However he was able to hide Grays noticeable features in order for the boy to enjoy life. When Gray turned 10 Kain was diagnosed with a serious illness and was bedridden for the remainder of his days. Helping in anyway he could Gray was at his grandfathers side until the end. With his parting words for Gray to not hate human kind but to help them, Kain left the human plane and his spirit journeyed to the afterlife. Wanting his grandfather to be proud of him Gray trained both smithing and his sword play day in and day out. Finding peace when striking metal Gray turned his loneliness towards both his blacksmith training and swordsmanship. Now at the age of 17 Gray wants to leave his island and see the world for itself. Keeping his grandfathers parting words in mind Gray wishes to find a way to mend the bonds of all races not just his own. Professions Professions can be considered what your character excels at. These professions will for the most part, help determine what kind of combat your character may specialize in. So, it goes without saying that your profession of choice, should make sense with your character. Also, while it is possible to pick up more professions, you cannot switch them out for others, so choose very carefully. Primary Profession: Smith: A Smith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing weapons, armors, or anything that’s made of metal. Due to their knowledge, they receive a 15% discount when working with specialized materials. Primary Trait: A smith is proficient with one of the weapons they create, and can create techniques with this weapon, that exceed Rank 14. Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Traits Traits are special things that your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Things like having cyborg limbs, being of a different race, increased stats, profession related traits, and more can be obtained via traits. 'Professional Traits' Anything that you paid for with Professional Traits goes here. Critical Hit '(1 Trait): Through training in learning how to hit vital points in the body, the character can use up to a quarter of their Will in techniques which hit vital points in the body. Only techniques made exclusively with points from this technique can be Critical Hits and cause debuffs. 'General Traits Anything you paid for with General Traits goes here. Giant Strength (1 Traits): Characters strength is boosted by 15%''' ' '''Hangyojin (3 Traits)': This is a name given to a being that is of both fishman and human descent. While managing to obtain a mostly human appearance, these characters do indeed possess fishman attributes as well as some level of strength that exceeds normal humans. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait and may also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. The number of traits needed depends on the species. It's wise to consult a moderator to find out the number of traits needed for your particular type. * Neck Breather: Gray has gills located on the sides of his his neck and shoulders that allow him to breath underwater. * Electric sac: '''Being part electric eel Gray has an electric sac in his body anatomy. He is able to emit a small amount of electricity at his command. The electricity he emits covers his body and can be conducted through whatever he touches. When emitting his electric field Grays eyes turn an even brighter red and his hair stands on end. Grays electric field will sometimes activate when he becomes angered or very excited as he his emotions affect his control. Combat Style Grays main fighting style revolves around the use of his Nodachi. Gray uses a heavy blade and uses powerful attacks to try and knock his opponents away. He prefers to use the momentum of his sword to over power his enemies. From his time spent training Gray has learned the basics of Kendo and has improved upon his late Grandfathers style to something more, using a style for a normal katana and using his larger sword. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having '''X amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Benihime '''(N/A): As his first sword he will wield, Gray needed a weapon suited to him. Making the iron sword perfectly balanced Gray mixed his own blood into the sword. Sharing a spiritual pact with his blade Gray makes the sword similar to a nodachi. However he makes it slightly wider to avoid it being browken. The blade is all back including the grip. The guard itself is two crescent moons facing back to back. The blade itself is 175 cm long with the blade being of 5 ft. '''The Shamma Gift (N/A): Your character receives a beautiful porcelain tea cup. Once per day, at 2PM in-character time, the cup fills with steaming hot tea, the real stuff, not some American knockoff shit that comes in bags and probably contains carcinogens and fat. It's very delicious, but inexplicably cannot be used in combat. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. Kamisori (Razor) '(Rank 8): A simple slash of the sword Gray holding his sword to the side with both hands and waits until the last second and then attempts to slash his opponent with his sword as fast as he can. Strength | Range: Melee '''Dive '(Rank 8): Running toward his opponent Gray raises his sword high into the air and slashes downward as hard as he can hoping to slash through his opponent. If they block he hopes to cause them to fall from the weight of the strike. Agility | Range: Melee '''Eikyō (Impact) '''(Rank 8): Using his swords length as an advantage Gray drives it forward with one hand hoping to impale his opponent. Strength | Range: Melee '''Kyūgekina shōgeki (Rapid Impact) (Rank 18 ): Gray pulls his sword back and delivers a series of fast stabbing thrusts. Using this attack, the each attack is as powerful as a regular stabbing attack. When performing this attack it is focused on speed so it is harder to pinpoint a specific part of the body. Gatling|Range: Melee Category:Pirate Category:NPC